Pashmina and Maxwell
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: A short story about Pashmina and Maxwell. I'm really just writing about random couples now. And no, I don't like PM together. I just wrote a fic about them.


K, now I'm just writing about random couples. Some of them were chosen by my brother. if you find one you don't like, tell me. But... I probably won't do anything so, yeah. Here's the next one!  
  
Pashmina and Maxwell  
  
Pashmina sat in her cage as she nibbled on a sunflower seed. June, her owner, had just left for school. After Pashmina finished off her breakfast, she heard a light knock at her window.  
  
"Hi, Sandy. What's up?" Pashmina said as she opened the window to her tiger striped friend.  
  
"Nothing. You want to go to the clubhouse?" Sandy asked. Pashmina nodded.  
  
"I was about to go. We can walk together." Pashmina said, as she closed the window. They walked to the clubhouse, chatting along the way.  
  
"So anything new happen?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"Well, yesterday, Maxwell took me out on this totally romantic date. He's so sweet." Sandy said, blushing.  
  
"I wish I could get a great guy like that." Pashmina said. After a while, they reached the clubhouse. As soon as she walked in, Dexter and Howdy ran right to her.  
  
"Hi, Pashmina!" they said in union. Pashmina sighed.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly. As the boys chattered on about how pretty she was, Pashmina watched Sandy. Her greeting was a bit different than Pashmina's.  
  
"Hi, Sandy. How are you?" Maxwell asked, as he kissed Sandy. Pashmina looked down and sighed.  
  
"I'm good. Thanks for dinner last night!" Sandy said.  
  
"Anything for you, Sandy." Maxwell said as they went to sit down on the couch. Pashmina looked at Maxwell. _She's so lucky to have such a great guy,_ Pashmina thought.  
  
Suddenly, Maxwell looked up at Pashmina. For some reason, Pashmina blushed. Then, Dexter started talking again.  
  
"You're blushing. Were you flattered by my compliments, dearest Pashmina?" Dexter asked. Pashmina looked back at the two boys in front of her.  
  
"What?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"See! She doesn't even understand what you're talking about! You and your big words!" Howdy said.  
  
"She was obviously too shy to answer me! She was blushing at my words and you know it!" Dexter yelled back at him.  
  
"No she wasn't!"  
  
"Yes she was!"  
  
"No she wasn't!"  
  
"Yes she was!" The two boys started to fight. While they were bickering, Pashmina slipped away from them. She looked back at Maxwell who was now looking at Sandy.  
  
Pashmina sighed. _Gosh, I never noticed how nice his eyes were,_ she thought. Then, she blushed. _What am I thinking? That's my best friend's boyfriend I'm thinking about!_ Pashmina scolded herself. But she sighed again.  
  
Suddenly, Stan walked over to her. Pashmina sighed. Another weird, flirting boy was walking over to her. He was just like Dexter and Howdy.  
  
"Hey, Pashy-baby! Wassup?" Stan asked, shaking his maracas. Pashmina sighed.  
  
"Nothing." She said quietly.  
  
"Well, if you're not to busy, then let's dance 'till we're dizzy!" Stan said, rhyming strangely. Pashmina gave him a weird look.  
  
"That's the last time I take advice from Jingle!" Stan said as he pouted. Pashmina sighed again (wow, she sighs a lot).  
  
"Well, anyway, you want to dance, my little sugar cake?" Stan asked, shaking his maracas again.  
  
"No. I don't want to dance." Pashmina said. Suddenly, Sandy walked to Stan wit Maxwell trailing along behind her.  
  
"Stan, are you flirting again?" Sandy asked, angrily.  
  
"Uh, n, sis. Why'd you ask?" Stan asked. Sandy turned to Pashmina. Maxwell also looked at her, making her blush.  
  
"Was he flirting?" Sandy asked. Pashmina wanted to answer, but she was staring at Maxwell, blushing.  
  
"Pashmina?" Sandy asked.  
  
"What?" Pashmina asked, as she stopped staring.  
  
"Was Stan flirting with you again?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but don't worry." Pashmina said. Sandy turned back to Stan.  
  
"Cut it out!" Sandy yelled at him. She chased him out the door, leaving Maxwell and Pashmina by themselves.  
  
"H-hi, M-Maxwell-l." Pashmina blurted out, blushing. Maxwell smiled at her.  
  
"Hi. Um, anything new happening?" Maxwell asked, trying not to have an awkward silence.  
  
"N-no." Pashmina said.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered!" Maxwell said as he ran back to his stack of books. He pulled out a pink book. He went back to Pashmina and gave it to her.  
  
"Here. I got this book that I thought you might like." Maxwell said. Pashmina blushed uncontrollably as she took the book.  
  
"T-thank-k you-u." Pashmina blurted out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Maxwell asked, after hearing her stutter.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine!" Pashmina said, as she tried to pull herself together. Maxwell nodded and was about to walk away when Pashmina piped up again.  
  
"Well, actually, I can't really read!" Pashmina said so Maxwell wouldn't go. Maxwell looked back at her.  
  
"Well, I'll read it to you then." Maxwell said as they sat on the couch. Suddenly, Sandy came back with a messed up Stan following behind her.  
  
"I'm back!" Sandy said as she pulled on Maxwell's arm. "Come on. Let's go outside." Sandy said as she tugged Maxwell to the door.  
  
"Uh, I have to go, Pashmina. I'll read it to you later!" Maxwell said as he dropped the book and walked off with Sandy.  
  
Pashmina picked up the book. She held tightly. It was all the only piece of Maxwell she could have. _Why do I have to like him,_ she thought sadly. She sat down and looked at the pictures of the book. Every single one reminded her of Maxwell.  
  
In one of the pictures, there was a prince and a princess having dinner together and a servant girl staring at the prince sadly. It reminded Pashmina of the situation she was in.  
  
She was about to turn the page when Dexter walked up to her. She closed the book and stood up.  
  
"Hello, Pashmina. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to a small snack outside." Dexter said. Pashmina nodded. She knew that she would see Maxwell outside, too.  
  
"Okay." Pashmina said as the two began to walk outside. Pashmina looked around for Maxwell. She finally found him and set up their little picnic next Maxwell and Sandy's.  
  
"Hi, Maxwell." Pashmina said.  
  
"Hi, Pashmina." Maxwell said.  
  
"Hi, you two! Are you out on your first date?" Sandy asked, teasing Pashmina.  
  
"No!" Pashmina sad. Dexter was a bit disappointed, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Let's eat, Pashmina." Dexter said, kindly. Pashmina, then, noticed Sandy eyeing Dexter. Pashmina gasped. _Does she like Dexter?_ Pashmina asked herself.  
  
"So, um, Dexter. I like your bow-tie." Pashmina said. She had a plan. She was going to make Sandy want Dexter.  
  
"Why thank you, Pashmina!" Dexter said.  
  
"You know, you're really muscular. And I love your glasses. They make you look cute." Pashmina said. She kept complimenting Dexter, making Sandy stare at him.  
  
Then, Pashmina started commenting Sandy, making Dexter stare at her. Pashmina's plan was working.  
  
"I love your tail ribbon! It's beautiful. And I love your nice tiger striped fur. And don't even get me started at how pretty your eyes are!" Pashmina said.  
  
Son, Dexter and Sandy were staring at each other. The thing was, Maxwell was also staring at Sandy.  
  
"Hey, Dexter. Sandy told me that she wants to talk to you privately. She says to go behind that tree." Pashmina whispered into Dexter's ear. She told the same thing to Sandy.  
  
"Dexter wants to talk to you behind the tree!" Pashmina whispered. The two got up and went behind the tree.  
  
"Where'd they go?" asked Maxwell.  
  
"I don't know." Pashmina said.  
  
"Let's go see." Maxwell said as he stood up. Pashmina panicked. She didn't want Maxwelll to know what was going on.  
  
"Um, maybe they're talking about something private. We should leave them alone." Pashmina said.  
  
"Whatever it is, Sandy should be able to say I front of me!" Maxwell said as he walked to the tree Pashmina followed. They both gasped.  
  
Sandy and Dexter were kissing! Sandy and Dexter saw them and immediately stopped. They were both blushing like heck.  
  
"Sandy! I can't believe you!" Maxwell yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maxwell. I just fell in love with Dexter so quickly!" Sandy said. Maxwell ran off.  
  
"You guys can continue what you were doing. I'll go cheer him up." Pashmina said as she ran to Maxwell.  
  
"It'll be okay, Maxwell." Pashmin said as she patted Maxwell's back.  
  
"I'll make it better. I promise." Pashmina said.  
  
"How?" Maxwell asked. Pashmina kissed him.  
  
"That's how!" Pashmina said. Maxwell grinned. He was about to kiss her, but Pashmina stopped him.  
  
"Hold on." Pasmina said. She opened the book to the picture she saw before: the prince and the princess were having dinner together and the servant girl was staring at the prince sadly. Then she turned the page. The princess was hand-in-hand with some other prince and the slave girl was happily kissing the prince. Pashmina smiled.  
  
She kissed Maxwell again. They lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
